


Not-So-Secret Escape

by bluejae93 (Maeighghan)



Category: BIRDLAND (Interactive Fiction), Birdland (Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sneaking Around, continuation from the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/bluejae93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget and Bell sneak of into the woods while the others are playing cards. </p><p>There isn't enough fic for these two so this is my contribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Secret Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for these two. I do plan on writing more. Sorry for my inability to come up with decent titles. :)
> 
> Enjoy the story! See you on the other side!

"Bridget, you are the real worst." 

I groan, hanging my head and bumping my shoulder against hers. She chuckles and reaches over with her free hand to grab mine. I rest my head on her shoulder and we just sit there and stare at the sky as the sun bleeds into the horizon. I can't believe I thought I would never see Bell again after we left camp, I had been so nervous I hadn't bothered to actually stop and think about it. 

"What would I do without you?" I whisper, and Bell turns her head so our noses are practically touching and I'm definitely still not used to this but she smiles and I feel butterflies in my stomach for what must be the thousandth time.

The moment is cut short, however, when the cabin door swings open and Bell and I jump apart in surprise. Taylor C. comes darting out yelling about how Taylor M. cheated but I don't really process whatever it is she's saying because my heart is still pounding and it feels like I just ran a mile without stopping. I can see Liz in the background with the other girls who are watching the Taylor's argue in silence. Liz seems to be the only one not intent on listening to them argue as she watches Bell pull me up from the cabin steps and lead me off down one of the many trails going into the woods.

We walk in silence and part of me feels guilty for jumping away when everyone came outside, I don't want Bell thinking I'm ashamed of her or anything. I'm just not ready to tell people yet. We walk down to the, not-so-secret, secret beach. I flop down onto the sand and cover my face with my hands, I stay that way for awhile- needing time to process my thoughts. Bell seems to understand, maybe she needs time to think as well, because she doesn't say anything.

"Hey." I say, rolling onto my side to look at her. She's sitting with her chin resting on her knees and looking out at the sparkling lake. "I'm sorry." I add, my voice hushed and I'm not totally sure she even heard me but then she looks at me. Her face is mix of confusion and a barely concealed sadness.

"About what?" She asks but she's a detective and she's good at her job and I know she already knows what I mean, maybe more than I do.

I pull myself up and push my thick hair over my shoulder as the wind tries to blow it back in my face. I just look at her for a moment and she's looking at me in the same way. She sighs and turns her attention back to the water. 

Then she says, "I'm sorry too." And I'm not a detective but I don't need to be to know what she means. 

Here we are, sitting on a beach, a couple of teenage girls and when I think about it, it feels stupid that were both so worried about this. No one would care, especially if Liz is anything to go off of, but it isn't even that. It's that we-I- jumped away from her like she was on fire or something and I don't want her- us- to feel trapped, we just got out of that, we're happy and I need it to stay that way.

"If you want to tell people we can..." I trail off, not quite meeting her eyes.

She smiles, and it's beautiful and for a moment I can't believe I'm allowed to see it. "We let let the counsellors find out about our midnight walks? Who else is going to mellow you out?" She's staring at me again, but it's good and it lifts the weight in my chest, in a way only she can manage. I hope I can do that for her too. 

We're smiling like idiots now and we both lean in at the same time, causing our noses to bump together. Bursting into a loud obnoxious laughter, I'm surprised no one seems to hear, as we fall back onto the sand together. Bell has her arm wrapped around me and I wonder how that can be comfortable because I'm laying on her her arm and it must be falling asleep because she twitches and I laugh again. She rolls her eyes and pulls me closer so my head is resting on her chest instead. 

"Hmm, better." I tease, a light shining in my eyes and I'm not even a little upset about the Taylors running outside when they did. 

Bell pokes me in the stomach and I squirm, "Oh, ticklish, are we?" And it's definitely not a question, my eyes widen but before I can move she's hovering over me wiggling her fingers. She's tickling me and I'm laughing and rolling around in the sand, gasping for air.

"Bell!," this only seems to encourage her as she continues with her tickle attack. "Bell! I...I'm going to..wet my pants," after a few more seconds she finally relents and I'm laying on my back in the sand with my beautiful, genius girlfriend straddling my hips. I know I'm blushing but I try to pass it off as being worn out from our tickle fight- or maybe ambush is more accurate... 

The fact that Bell is staring down at me from her position on my hips snaps me out of my thoughts. I stare back up at her with a smirk as my eyes dart down to her legs which are pinning me on either side of my hips. She blushes which only gives me further satisfaction and she knows it. The short haired girl is moving to climb off of me when I reach up and pull her down to meet my lips. She seems shocked at first- she's usually the one to take initiative- but she quickly relaxes and kisses me back. She cups my cheek with one hand while she uses the other to stabilize herself on the ground. We're making out now, and it's awesome and I love it. 

Eventually we break apart and she's looking down at me her cheeks are flushed and she's still breathing heavily. After a moment of silence she rolls off me and flops back down at my side. 

"We should get back before someone comes looking for us." Bell suggests as she turns to her head to look at me. Only, I'm already looking at her and if it's possible my cheeks flush even brighter but Bell just smiles again and moves to help me to my feet.

"You have sand in your hair." I tell her when we are almost back to the cabin. 

"So do you." She says, and I laugh, swinging our hands back and forth as we emerge from the trees.

"There they are!" Mackenzie shouts as she points in our direction. Reluctantly, Bell releases my hand and I'm not paying attention to whatever Mackenzie is saying until she asks why I have sand in my hair and Bell laughs. I roll my eyes in faux annoyance but break into uncontrollable laughter at the confusion on Mackenzie's face and the look of happiness Liz is currently exhibiting as she walks up behind my bunk mate. 

"You two have fun?" She asks with an eyebrow raise and a tone of amusement in her voice.

"I- uh... I'm going to go and..um, wash the sand out of my hair...yeah." I mumble and make my way over to the washrooms. 

Bell smirked that little smirk of hers but brushes her hand against my shoulder as I walk past. She shoots Liz a look before rushing after me.

I'm standing in front of the grimy bathroom mirror yanking a brush through my tangled, frizzy, sand covered hair when the hear the door creak open. Bell comes up behind me and pulling an uncomfortable looking stool in front of the mirror. 

"Sit." She orders pointing at the stool and holding out her other hand for the brush.

I let out a huff and plop down on the stool. Bell gently brushes out the tangles in my knotty hair and eventually I relax to the gentle way she works her fingers through my curls.

"Do you think Liz will actually keep this to herself?" I ask, my eyes closed.

It takes Bell a moment to respond, "I don't know." She hesitates, "I'm not sure how much I really care... I mean- er-" she stumbles and I'm grateful it's not me this time and I can't help but think she's cute when she's nervous, "I really like you, I mean, you already know that but I just..." She stops and I open my eyes when I feel her stop working on my hair. 

"Listen, Bell, I you're great but I have a girlfriend." I try to hold a straight face but when Bell childishly sticks her tongue out at me I can't help laughing.

She half-heartedly throws the brush at me but she's trying too hard not to smile. I stand up from the stool, tossing the brush into the counter as I step into her personal space and press my lips to hers. 

"You know I like you too, Bells and I don't care what anyone has to say about it, either."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you're here! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please do the comment thing for me, I would really appreciate it. (kudos are nice too, but no pressure)
> 
> Please let me know if you notice any mistakes; this was written on my tablet which is quite obnoxious with autocorrect.
> 
> I plan to release part 2 if this series very soon, if not tomorrow!


End file.
